FUTURE GIRLFRIEND
by just.follow.your.heart
Summary: Despite all the criteria I've mentioned above, I want to make it clear that I don't want you to change a single thing about yourself just to please me. Losing your identity and turning into someone completely different is not necessary. -Natsume Hyuuga.
1. Chapter 1

**FUTURE GIRLFRIEND**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice and its characters. Candy Magazine too.**

Dear Future Girlfriend,

I've already come across many nice girls, all of them gorgeous in their own way, but like you, I am still searching. I don't think it'll be too hard, because I don't really demand too much- after all, I am not looking for Ms. Perfect, I am looking for Ms. Right. Physically, you may be the simplest girl in the room, but there has to be that certain something about you that I find charming. It will be nice, of course, if you have positive attitude and an interesting personality. I hope that you can be understanding and supportive of the things I do and the things that are important to me. It will be great if you can make me laugh! There are no dull moments with someone that I know is funny. I want our relationship to be filled with excitement and surprises- I don't want anything stagnant; I don't want "just okay". One of my weaknesses is the sweetness of a girl. If you can find a way to cheer me up after a long bad day, that would really make me feel good. I will also appreciate if you text me sweet stuff. I'd like to wake up to a good morning message from you, and go to bed at the end of the day after hearing you say goodnight. Another thing you should know: I believe that the best relationships always start from friendship. I want to be able to talk to you, be silly with you, and simply hang out with you. I want you to value the "friend" part of being my girlfriend. I also want us to share each other's life, and I don't want everything to be just about the two of us. I want our relationship to extend to other aspects of our lives, including our friends, family, and most of all GOD. A relationship will last only if we accept both the good and bad things about each other. Despite all the criteria I've mentioned above, I want to make it clear that I don't want you to change a single thing about yourself just to please me. Losing your identity and turning into someone completely different is not necessary. Relax, I already like you, and I like you for who you truly are. I am looking forward to meeting you, and I know that one of these days, I will. I trust that we'll find each other soon, and when that time comes, I know you'll prove to me that you were definitely worth to wait.

Your Future Boyfriend,

**Natsume Hyuuga.**

* * *

><p>Mikan put down the paper she was reading a while ago and stared at the sky.<p>

The sky was blue, not a single cloud was seen floating.

She was sitting under the shade of the sakura tree. _THEIR _sakura tree.

"Hey."

The voice of her beloved boyfriend caught her attention. She looked at him as he sat beside her, a manga at his hand.

"Still not done reading it?" he asked, smirking.

"Done. But I never imagined that YOU, the most popular guy on this school, would make something like THIS," she said teasingly.

He put his arm on her shoulders and looked straight ahead. "Hn. I wrote that years ago."

"Then why only give it now?" she asked. It was their first anniversary as a couple.

"Cause I feel like it."

"I'm glad that I'm the one to receive this, though. Thank you, Natsume," she said and kissed him on the cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

Okay. I'm not the one who made the letter.

It was a letter made by one of my favorite teen stars here on the Philippines, **AJ Perez**, for his future girlfriend.

This letter was featured in **Candy Magazine**.

He died due to a vehicular accident last April 16, and it broke my heart.

He's too young, you know.

Sorry. I'm a fan. ;(( I didn't expect it. It's too sudden.

I just wanna share the letter to all of you, so here; I decided to use it on this one.

The letter is not edited. The only thing that I changed there is the last part, it was supposed to be:

Your Future Boyfriend,

AJ PEREZ

I just changed the name into Natsume Hyuuga.

AJ's a sweet guy, isn't he?

Let's all pray for his soul. According to the news, his family's going to donate his cornea to a girl, in order for her to see again.

Please don't forget to leave a review.

Lovelots,

Mikie ;)))


	2. NOTE

**NOTE: Hi. Someone from the group "Authors of Gakuen Alice" on Facebook sent me this. And I decided to support this. So, please read. And do participate ;)))) - Mikie**

Romantically Loveless, My Hopeless Romantic, Indigograpefruit and Heartbroken Confession challenge YOU.

It's the month of May and though some of you may not think of it as a special month (unless it's your birthday month), we're going to try to change that. I've gotten some messages about how slow GAFFN has been recently, so we've have come up with a solution:

**May Madness.**

Yeah, it's a stupid title, I know, but there's no use in making it more complicated than it needs to be. The essence of the event will span the entirety of May and what we want to do is cause chaos.

Update as much as you can. Post new stories. Try new writing styles. Delve into the lives of side characters. Try canon. Try alternate universes. Try different couplings. Be fearless. Be creative. Go MAD.

Write what you feel, what you dream and what you wish, but write well.

We want to restore GAFFN to what it was: a thriving mess of awesome stories with the great characters from Gakuen Alice twisted in a way that is unique to you, the different writers of FFN. Emphasis on the 'unique to you' part. We'd rather not be blamed for causing a riot of petty writers, etc etc, so bring your A-game and participate for the sake of the GA fandom and we'll join you.

Tell your friends, add a little note at the end of your chapters to promote this event and include a little segment of it on your profile. We want to amp up the place. It's not a competition but if it'll make you write like maniacs, then you can pretend it is. Support your fellow writers, I know I'll be reading stories found on the archives at random.

Be fearless. Go mad.

-GJAM

h t t p : / / w w w. f a c e b o o k . c o m / e v e n t . p h p ? e I d = 1 4 4 2 8 8 6 8 2 3 0 9 3 9 9


End file.
